Emptiness
by Hyuuga naruto
Summary: What happens if the Kyuubi was sealed into the 4th wife instead of his son, Read and rate , AUpairings come later


I don't own Naruto

Emptiness

Long time ago in a village called Konoha the Kyuubi attacked, in order to save his village the Hokage sealed the beast in his pregnant wife. That man died that night and the sealing was kept as a secret from the village in order to protect the last Hokage dying wishes.

Two months had passed and certain woman was expected to give birth to the last Hokage child, only problem is that didn't happen, at least not for another five months. Sarutobi ( current Hokage ) had called Tsunade back to help Fuu with her pregnancy, no record existed or whatsoever of a 14 months pregnancy, Tsunade expected a problematic birth, however reality surpassed her expectations again.

Labor duty had taken roughly 10 hours, when Tsunade finally came out of the operating room holding a blood socked baby Sarutobi looked into the baby for the first time, he knew he had to expect something, but his face still showed that he didn't expect this. Red whisker marks in the face, bright red eyes, and what surprised Sarutobi the most was the flaming red spiral with a red claw mark in the boys back.

-----------------------

Four years later

-----------------------

The young Naruto was running in the backyard of his house, he had never left his house, he lived trapped with his mother, not that he cared much at his age, but this day was special it was the fourth anniversary of the Kyuubi defeat. People on the streets where singing, dancing ( getting drunk ) , Naruto had never felt this curious about what happened outside, taking a small peek wont hurt anyone he thought.

Young Naruto had climbed after a series of failed attempts one of the backyard walls using every available ledge to do it, once he was up he stood fascinated of the village and their celebrations, he saw what appeared to be people in disguise of what looked to be a giant fox with red eyes and huge claws, the fox had been surrounded by many disguised ninjas, all the ninjas made a battle shout, and used painted balls as disguised rasengan to go hit the fox. More time passed and Naruto was still looking the celebrations till a scream broke the joyful evening someone had seen Naruto over the wall, Naruto scared by the scream jumped back into his backyard rolling over the grass. He could only hear as the woman who had screamed called " I Saw the Kyuubi, I saw the Kyuubi" luckily for him nobody believed thinking she was to drunk to even see straight.

----------------------

Fuu had been drinking that day, she felt tired, very tired. She had been keeping Naruto from the rest of the village, people had started seeing her as the town joke, everyone there talked about how she had gone mad with his 14 months pregnancy, but she didn't care, at least thats the impression she wanted them to have.

She heard the scream of the woman coming from the street and immediately ran towards the backyard where she found Naruto rubbing his knees, she walked to him picked him up in one swift movement and walked back inside the house.

She had been playing with Naruto for over two hours before Naruto had finally exhausted and fall asleep in the couch, she got to the mini bar she kept in the kitchen and opened the small cabinet she had, a small mirror was in the back of the cabinet behind all bottles, she was petrified on what she saw, her eyes where burning red and whisker had appear on her face, "**So it has been four years already, those little insects are still celebrating my fall, worthless humans celebrating their own incompetence if it wasn't for that man..." ** ( the mere thought of the fourth Hokage made the Kyuubi get angry)

Fuu had been taking any kind of alcohol she could get her hands on after hearing the voice of Kyuubi again after so many years, feeling exhausted and wishing for the end of the day, Fuu went to carry Naruto to his bed, when she got to him she could see a flaming seal in Naruto back, the seal had burned past the cloth and into the couch where he had fallen asleep, "**You didn't think it was over did you? Fuu, i will use your son and you to take vengeance against this worthless village, and theres nothing you can do about it"**.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she was just too scared, she walked to Arashi old training room, she picked up a kunai came back and stabbed Naruto in the chest, she didn't waited for him to die, she got the Kunai out of Naruto chest and with one swift motion she pushed the kunai into her throat

**A/N second fic, i hope i do finish this one, Brothers is on pause till i manage to put all my ideas in order, sorry for the small chapter hopefully next ones will be bigger.**


End file.
